


One Hell of a Ball or A Quick Story I Wrote for Healing Arrow Week

by WinterFoxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Implied Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFoxx/pseuds/WinterFoxx
Summary: Overwatch is unexpectedly invited to a birthday party and two people find love where they were never even looking. (I'm awful at summaries I'm sorry)





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people write Hanzo and Genji's father as a kind man that loved his sons, but at the end of the day was still a crime lord and I LOVE this characterization...but...
> 
> In complete contrast to Genji's bio on the Overwatch website, his "Sparrow" skin in game has a little blurb that describes that says his "diminutive nickname of 'Sparrow' was given to him by his father." And that's always stuck with me. So I wanted to write a colder Daddy Shimada. One that resented his younger son for not taking the family business seriously. Anywho, I have a whole file about how I characterize this family and some of it will come through in this story, but most of the focus will be on Hanzo and Angela specifically because well...duh.
> 
> And it should be stated, that 99% of this story is based on my own headcanon so some things might not make sense if you look at them through the perspective of the game's confirmed lore. I also do not actively seek out things like panels and whatnot. I get my lore from the game, the website, and the little blurbs that pass through my tumblr so it's likely I've missed something that Blizzard has confirmed.
> 
> Also, I apologize for this being so short and kinda rushed and just bad. I struggled with what to do for this event and it was originally going to be separate stories but I decided to make it one long one for some reason. This chapter is just a set up for what's to come. Really they're all probably going to be short.
> 
> Oh and chapter titles are the theme for that day of the Healing Arrow week.
> 
> Okay this got really long. I'm sorry, I haven't written a fanfiction in years and my insecurities are showing. I'll let you read and judge it for yourself now. Peace.

 

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

 

**_“You are cordially invited to the birthday celebration of Master Hanzo Shimada, at the illustrious Shimada Castle.”_ **

Angela Ziegler stared at the stunning invitation. The card was a deep blue, with intricately drawn golden dragons dancing among clouds. Despite the beauty of the card, a sudden feeling of unease washed over her. She handed the invitation back to Ana who had come to see her in her office and whose face echoed the concern Angela felt.

“Are we going?” Angela asked the older woman. Ana nodded.

“Jack does not share my concerns and Gabriel sees it as an excuse to drink.”

Angela rolled her eyes at that and Ana smiled as she continued.

“At the very least this is a ploy to knock us off the scent of their ties to Japan’s criminal underground.”

“And at the worst?”

“At the worst, it is a trap.” Ana answered matter of fact. Angela nodded her understanding. In the case that it was indeed a trap, a doctor would be needed, and she would be that doctor.

“Who is going?”

“Jack, Gabriel, and myself of course. It would look bad if we didn’t make an appearance.”

Angela nodded her understanding again.

“Gabriel is bringing Jesse along for…recon purposes. I personally don’t agree with the decision but we all know he does what he wants. Jack has long since given up trying to convince him and we all know he would never pull rank.”

Angela gave a small smile to that, but it didn’t reach her eyes. It was no secret that even though Jack held the title of Strike Commander, Reyes was the one that really ran the show. Overwatch was just an umbrella. This fact gave her a feeling of unease that she managed to bite back most of the time. She did think Jesse being brought along would be rather humorous though if nothing else. There were plenty of Overwatch agents better trained in stealth and decorum than he was, but Commander Reyes would want one of his own.

“Anyone else?”

“Lena will be operating the jet, but not attending. As of now her orders are to stay with the jet and be on alert.”

“I’m sure she’s upset she will have to miss the party.”

Now Ana was the one smiling. She shook her head.

“She’s actually quite pleased. She trusts this invitation as much as you and I do, which is to say, not at all.”

“So only the men have their guards down.”

“Sometimes, it takes a woman to know something is not right.”

 

* * *

 

“Genji. Did you mail the invitations as instructed?” Genji and Hanzo’s father spoke from the head of the table without looking up from his papers. Genji nodded, his mouth full of oatmeal, before realizing his father wasn’t looking at him. He swallowed quickly before speaking up.

“Yes Father.”

“And you checked over the guest list? We have many contacts that we do not want to come, and we cannot trust all of the help to understand this.”

“Yes, Father, everything is in order.”

“Good.”

It was now that the eldest Shimada finally looked up. He went to grab his tea, taking a sip before speaking again.

“You do not seem excited Hanzo. It is not every day someone gets a party as elaborate as the one I am throwing you.” He looked over at his heir, noticing he had not said a word since they all sat down for breakfast. Hanzo returned his gaze, a small appreciative smile being forced onto his lips.

“I am very excited, Father. I do not believe I have thanked you enough.” Hanzo knew this party wasn’t for him. Not really. In truth it was an excuse for his father to show off to his competition and use the opportunity to make new deals. Of course, his father knew that Hanzo understood this, he had not raised an imbecile, but he still expected to be thanked. Hanzo detested this but knew he had no choice than to play the part.

“No, I do not believe you have. No matter, you will have plenty of time to thank me in the coming days as we prepare.” He finished his tea and set the cup back on the table. Picking up his papers, he stood and left the room without another word.

The brothers sat in silence for a moment before Genji spoke up.

“The party may not be for you, but that does not mean you cannot enjoy it.” He said. Hanzo looked at him, his face completely blank. Genji laughed.

“Oh, come now! No need to be so sour all the time. I am sure this party will be a night to remember. I certainly intend to make it so.” At that, Hanzo frowned. Genji’s reputation for being a party boy was only growing and it was getting harder and harder to keep the intimate details from their father. He did not feel like lecturing his younger brother about it today, but it made him worry about something else.

“Genji, are you absolutely sure you checked the guest list for the party?” he asked. Genji groaned and dropped his spoon into his bowl.

“Not you too,” he sighed, “Yes. I checked the damn guest list. Stop worrying so much.” With that Genji went back to eating, while Hanzo battled with feelings of dread he’d had before, but never as strong as this.


	2. Evening Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party! So why is Genji the only one having fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm....so bad at prompts. I always want to do TOO much and when I realize I can't do everything I want I end up doing something weird and half assed.  
> That being said, I'm glad I'm doing this and I'm hoping it will help motivate me to write out the rest of my stories I've come up with since starting this.
> 
> Again, it's bad, I know it's bad, but...I still kind of love it? I don't know I'm just proud of myself for sticking with it so far (even though this chapter is late D:)
> 
> A heads up, Hanzo isn't really in this one. Genji flirts a lot though. I like the idea of Genji flirting with anything and anyone if for no other reason than because it's fun because flirting IS fun and we should all do it more often. I had fun writing the flirting and I might already have a McGenji spin-off fic planned........
> 
> Anyway, I know when to stop talking and now is the time.

**Chapter 2: Evening Party**

 

The Shimada castle was just as stunning and grand on the inside, as it was on the outside. Angela let out a tiny gasp, but McCree heard her.

“It’s mighty pretty in here ain’t it? Makes ya wonder what they’re hidin’.” McCree said as he guided Angela to a table near the dancefloor. From there she noticed the Strike Commander along with Ana talking to an older gentleman who she assumed to be the head of the house. Commander Reyes was also there, but he seemed more interested in his drink than the conversation. Angela wondered how he’d gotten a drink so quickly, but decided it wasn’t important.

Next to her McCree was taking off his jacket and draping it over his own chair. “You want anythin’ Ange?” he asked, gesturing to a table laden with all kinds of drinks and snacks.

“No thank you, Jesse.”

He nodded before heading off. Angela took the time to look around the room. The decorations were elaborate and matched the invitation in style. Gold banners and streamers accented deep blue fabrics. Everything had a certain shine to it. She almost felt like she was in one of those classic Disney princess movies from over a century ago.

She wasn’t able to remain in her daydream long however. Almost as soon as he’d left, someone had come to take the empty seat that wasn’t occupied by Jesse’s jacket.

“Who in their right mind would leave such a lovely dove like you alone?” came the voice of the stranger. Angela turned and was immediately greeted with a shock of bright green hair. She tried to look away but found it incredibly distracting.

“I see you are admiring my hair.” The stranger smiled. “Don’t worry, my father is not fond of it either.”

Though shocking, Angela had to admit that the hair looked good on him. He was quite a handsome man with what seemed to be a jovial personality. Green hair was a good fit for that.

He allowed her to look him over for a minute before holding out his hand to her.

“Genji Shimada.” He said as he waited for her to place her hand in his. Angela did so, expecting a handshake but instead was given a small kiss to her knuckles. She blushed despite herself and Genji looked absolutely pleased.

“Genji Shimada. So the guest of honor is your brother?”

Genji nodded and gestured behind him.

“Yes, Hanzo is my older brother. He’s just over there.” Genji said as he gestured to a corner of the room behind her. Angela turned to see a table piled with gifts and a young, impeccably dressed, man standing next to it. He looked to be greeting everyone that was bringing a gift, a task he didn’t seem to enjoy based on his body language.

Angela couldn’t help but feel for him. He played the part well, but she could still sense that he didn’t want to be there. She wondered why someone would not want to be at their own party. Especially one as lovely as this, but in keeping with what seemed to be a running theme of the night she couldn’t dwell on it long. McCree had made his way back to the table and he didn’t look happy.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. Jesse McCree” he said sternly, holding out his hand towards Genji who took it with a grin on his face.

“Nice to meet you, I- “

“You’re Genji Shimada. Second son of the Shimada Clan and a bit of a wild card to put it mildly.” He squeezed Genji’s hand a bit tighter than was necessary. “I know all about you.”

Genji’s smile only got wider as he stood, never letting go of Jesse’s hand, and returning the pressure.

“If you knew who I was, you would not have left such a beautiful woman alone.” He said barely loud enough for them to hear. Angela cut her eyes to McCree, noticing how red his face was becoming. The cowboy sniffed, dropping Genji’s hand and putting his finger in the center of his chest.

“Now listen here you- “

“Jesse! Please.” Angela squeaked. Both men looked at her and she continued more composed. “I do believe that’s enough.”

“Yes, Jesse please.” Genji looked back at the other man, slowly pushing his finger from his chest, but caressing it in a way that had him turning red for different reasons.

“It is a party after all, there is no need to be tense.” He finished, letting McCree’s hand fall on its own. McCree looked away from both and took his original seat. It was now Angela noticed he’d come back with two drinks and he was taking a long sip of one of them now.

“Feel better?” Genji asked, not sure why he kept tormenting this man, but having no real desire to stop. The glare was instantly back on Jesse’s face and Genji laughed.

“I like you, Jesse McCree. We should continue this another time.”

McCree looked confused at that and was about to ask what he meant but Genji’s attention was back on Angela.

“In all the commotion, I do not believe I got your name.” he asked her. Angela was a bit shocked at how quickly he was able to switch gears. He went from flirting to antagonizing to teasing and back to flirting with absolutely no effort. It seemed harmless but was a bit exhausting.

“Angela.” She answered, not wanting to say too much but also wanting to see where this was going.

“Well Miss Angela, would you like to dance?”

Ah, so that’s where it was going. Dancing with a Shimada wasn’t exactly how she saw this night going and she was about to politely decline when McCree spoke up.

“Go on Ange. It might be fun.” He said as he finished his drink. When Angela gave him a look he continued.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be watchin’.” The most obvious meaning for this was that he would watch her with Genji, but she also knew he meant he’d be spying. He was using her as a distraction. She sighed, but though she felt Genji Shimada to be many things, a threat was not one of them. So, she put her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor.


	3. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance begins and Angela almost smacks someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated so hard. I had no idea what to do for this particular prompt in line with the story. 
> 
> This is also late, I'm basically a day behind on this now but I will finish it! I've never finished a multi chapter fic before so I am determined to break that cycle.
> 
> I think once this week is over I might go back and flesh this out into a real full length story. I'm rushing it now because I don't want to pressure myself too much and not finish it at all. There are a lot of things I've come up with in my head that I haven't put in here like what our favorite trio is up to, or how exactly McCree is trying to snoop.
> 
> Anyway the usual applies. These notes are getting shorter (and it looks like the chapters are too D:)

 

**Chapter 3: Fancy**

 

Once on the floor, Genji expertly guided Angela into a simple waltz around the other couples. She honestly wasn’t surprised at his skills, anyone as flirtatious as him was bound to know how to dance. She and Genji kept up a simple conversation while they danced, and she learned he didn’t care for his family’s affairs. He didn’t say this outright of course, she was still a stranger, but she could pick it up from the sound of his voice and they way his eyebrows came together whenever it came up. Talk of Hanzo however, always brought a smile to his face.

As they moved around the floor Angela took the chance to check out the other guests up close. There were people from all over the world wearing their fanciest attire from their home country. It reminded her of Overwatch, a real melting pot of people and cultures come together for a common interest. Except in this case the common interest was more than likely criminal.

She didn’t know how long they’d been dancing, perhaps a song or two, when the dance style changed to a group dance, one that had you switch partners. Angela found herself with many interesting partners throughout. Even if dancing wasn’t her thing, it was worth it to be able to meet so many different people. She even ended up with Morrison and Reyes at one point. The former had clearly been a bit uncomfortable, his hands barely touching her and his face as red as a tomato, but Reyes had been amused.

“I didn’t know you could dance mija!” he’d said as he spun Angela around. She’d laughed along with him, quite enjoying this side of the normally grumpy Commander.

Every now and then when the partners switched she noticed Genji. He was clearly having a lot of fun, but the girls he was partnered with seemed to be having even more. He seemed to have that kind of positive effect on people.

Her current partner was a shorter man with grubby little hands he didn’t seem to want to keep to himself. She was about to tell him off, when she felt herself being turned around into someone else’s arms. She assumed it was McCree coming to “rescue” her at first until she caught a whiff of the cologne. It smelled expensive, something McCree wouldn’t wear.

She looked up and instantly recognized her partner to be Hanzo Shimada. She never even realized he’d left his previous spot, but she supposed she hadn’t really been watching him either. He was a lot handsomer than she previously thought now that she could see him up close. He noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow. Angela blushed and looked away.

“I hope you do not mind my cutting in, but I noticed your prior partner being inappropriate.” Hanzo said quietly. Angela looked up to tell him that she had it under control, but he wasn’t done.

“I also noticed that you were planning to take care of it. I have seen many an irate woman courtesy of my brother, and I know when a slap is imminent.” He had a small smile on his lips as he looked down at her.

“I suppose my immediate methods for handling the situation might not have been the best.” Angela conceded. Hanzo nodded, the smile gone as soon as it had appeared.

“Especially since a scene is not what your organization would want.” Hanzo said, “You’re here with Overwatch.”

It wasn’t a question, and even though Angela didn’t think it was a secret they were there, she was still alarmed by it being stated out loud.

Hanzo looked down at her again, making eye contact. Angela could not have looked away if she wanted to. His gaze was much different from Genji’s. The younger Shimada would almost coax you into looking at him, a gentle look that also held a bit of mischief. Hanzo on the other hand, demanded your attention when he looked at you. It was dominating, but also…safe. Angela felt she had to listen to whatever he told her, she had to trust him.

“I have something important to share with your friend. The one with the hat. Bring him to the balcony once this song has ended.”

Angela only nodded, and they continued dancing until it was time for a new partner. He left as quickly as he’d come and Angela was left reeling though she wasn’t fully certain why.


End file.
